


|Good Dream| [SkepHalo]

by cheese_snack_granola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exams, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious, Pining, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Skephalo, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Freeform, coffeeshop, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_snack_granola/pseuds/cheese_snack_granola
Summary: “I was… having a good dream, Geppy- why did you wake meee…” he groaned in the boredom of reality.“Uh huh… why were you whimpering in a good dream, then? What kind of dream are we talking?” Bad’s face flushes bright pink, and his stomach blooms a similar feeling to the one he felt in his dream.“Language your brain! Bad Skeppy!” Bad yelled, lightheartedly of course. He avoided Skeppy’s eyes and kept a whiny frown on his lips. Skeppy grins and reached for Bad’s hands, intertwining their fingers into a solid grasp, warmth spreading through his body like fire.“Kinkyboyhalo!~” He cheers, holding both of Bad’s hands in the air, like some sort of celebration. Bad can’t help but crack a smile at his friend's silliness.“You wish, Skeppy the weird!” He giggled, then deciding to hug Skeppy to the bed they sat on, cuddling his way into Skeppy’s chest. Skeppy blushed, now wearing a grin from ear to ear.In other words, Bad is tired and dreams of cuddling with Skeppy.
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 375





	|Good Dream| [SkepHalo]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new to writing fan fiction and actually succeeding, and then I realized I can just write one shots instead of loosing motivation to write several part stories. LETS GOOOO. Sorry if there’s any mistakes, I wrote this on an IPad mini and mainly do it for fun ehheh.

Bad slumps over in his desk, his tired baggy eyes dragging themselves across the room in front of him. His fingers are cold to the touch on his face as he cradled himself into a bundle in his chair. Warm breaths of air escaped his mouth as he drifted off into a light doze. The smell of coffee wafted through the air surrounding him, cups of it left out wherever he drug himself, in a trail like way. The caramel aroma began to make him sick to his stomach, but he could manage.

How late had he stayed up last night? The night before? He couldn’t possibly remember, not with his grip of awakeness slipping from his grasp. His exams were coming up, and he had to do well. If he didn’t- well, he could kiss his future goodbye.

”...and feel free to stay after and ask me any questions, your exams are coming up after all. I’ll be answering you questions via email after class, as well.” 

Bad’s brain flickered on like the lights in his crooked old dorm, warping himself back into reality. Drool hung to his lips like icicles, and his eyebrows slept close to his eyes as he lifted his head. He knew he had zoned out from his lack of sleep, imprisoned by his own worrisome thoughts, but he didn’t mean to miss the whole lecture!

Droopy hands gripping onto his bag, Bad slipped through his peers to the door of his classroom. The sunlight above the trees washed over his dull and tired eyes. Bad couldn’t help but shield them with the sleeves of his sweater, the light outside stung them like bees. There were traces of frost lining the grass that he walked by it, and the icy texture of the pavement froze his toes through his beat up, old tennis shoes.The soles of his shoes loosely traced his toes as he walked, exhausted. They were probably the same tennis shoes from high school, too, if he was being honest. 

He walked. And walked.

_Where was he going? He couldn’t remember; his brain was clouded with worries about his exams and cramming more studying into his already tightly packed schedule._

He decided he would get coffee at his favorite coffee shop, it would help keep him sane throughout his troubles and worries. 

Coffee always had that effect on him. Maybe it was to keep himself awake to study, yes. Not only that, though; the substance allowed him to clear his brain. Focus on one thing and get it done. It was easy for Bad to get distracted and carried away with other things, so he loved his coffee.

After an unknown time spent walking along the pathway laid beneath his feet, an old building approached him. It was a comforting, yet regular coffee shop: the old brick walls reflected his childhood home, the windows were foggy and past their time, and the moss growing on the floor spread in front of the building hugged the door. 

The cold metal door handle slipped through his fingers as he trudged inside. Sloppy and cold footsteps graced the floor below him as he walked towards the delicate wooden countertops, pressing his fingertips against the bell to call for an order. 

The bell sings a delicate ringing noise, and a head peeps out from a corner with a curious smile on its lips. The boys delicate brown eyes reach for Bad’s attention. 

“Hey.”

_Bad couldn’t process a single thing right now. What had he just said? It hadn’t reached him yet- Hey?_

_He said hey._

“Hi Skeppy!” Bad said semi enthusiastically, a crack in his voice. 

Bad sounded terrible, really. There was a fading in his voice, most likely from his sleep deprivation. He doubted Skeppy hadn’t noticed, especially with his late night studying and messiness. Coffee cups and snack wrappers layered themselves on his side of the dorm. Thankfully, though, Skeppy had some late night classes, so he didn’t see all of Bad’s terrible habits and overall tiredness. 

“I don’t know if coffee is the best option for you right now, Bad…” 

Okay. Skeppy noticed. He noticed the bags under Bad’s eyes, the slight openness of his mouth as he fell too tired to close it, and especially the raspiness and cracking of his voice. 

“Caramel- lots of sugar, and caffeine…” he couldn’t process what exactly he wanted, but he was sure Skeppy understood. It was his usual, especially within the past week or two. 

Skeppy looked disappointed, although he wasn’t sure exactly why. It was what needed to be done, especially with his finals coming up. So why did he feel slightly guilty when he saw the look of sadness in Skeppy’s eyes? Skeppy nodded and walked off, leaving an echo of his footsteps. A breath escaped his lips, one he didn’t know he was holding. 

Bad traced small circles on the wooden countertops with his frozen fingers. The need for warmth clogged his brain, and with the now vision of Skeppy holding a coffee in his hand labeled for Bad, he couldn’t help but imagine the warmth from Skeppy. It was a strange but comforting thought. Being swallowed by a warm and embracing hug from his best friend-

_Ah._

“Here you go, Baddie-Waddie~”

“Skeppy! Hrgnn…” Bad groans at the smug look and comment from Skeppy. His eyes sparkle, which was a change from his past expression a few minutes ago.

_What was he just thinking? He could care less, Bad supposes. Skeppy was excited, and he should be the same._

Bad cups the coffee cup in his hands, feeling warmth sprout from his hands at the touch of the caramel flavored coffee.

“So my shift is over… kind of. George will take care of it for me!” He can hear a whine of complaint behind the counter, but he knows how George is. Skeppy wouldn’t have left him with work if it wasn’t okay with George. “He’ll be okay~ No worries.” Bad can’t help but giggle, no matter how tired he is. 

“Why don’t we sit together, then?” Bad asks, yawning from exhaustion. He holds his coffee cup to his chest to stay warm.

“Sure, but we’re headed back right after… You’ve been staying up to late” Bad stifles a yawn, which snuck to escape his lips. Skeppy’s lips curved a worried frown.

Skeppy circled around the work counter, slowly walking behind Bad, his hands reaching out.

Bad can feel the warmth of his best friend's breath on his neck as he rests his head on Bad’s shoulder. Slim arms curve their way around his waist, and his legs press against his own. He can’t help the heat overtaking his cheeks as his heart begins to beat faster.

“Come on, let’s sit down…” Skeppy whispers into Bad’s ear as he lifts his head off his shoulder, grasping Bad’s other hand. 

_Let’s just say Bad is glad he’s the only customer in this shop, and that no one else -besides George- could see them like this._

George eyes the two with a disgusted smile on his lips.

“PDA much? Grosss…” he groans and storms off.

Skeppy Bursts out with howls of laughter, a laughing tear or two forming in his eyes. Bad couldn’t help but laugh as well, maybe not as hardly as Skeppy, though. 

“You’re just lonely, George.” Bad explains. 

_That was pretty weird, though. Skeppy has gotten close to him before, but not that close. He wasn’t disappointed, though- it felt nice. In a friend type way, he guessed._

_Yeah, a friendly way._

Bad sighs as he sits down, the sleepiness gaining control over his body once again. He takes a sip of his coffee and rests his head, cradling it in his arms. He can feel Skeppy’s eyes watching him in his rest, and soon feels a hand place itself on his head. The thin strings of Bad’s hair intertwine with Skeppy fingers as he runs them through his hair, and he can see through the crevice of his arms a smile crept on Skeppy’s lips. His eyes begin to fall shut, and he loses consciousness. 

**“Skeppy!” Bad yelped. The boy howled with laughter, clenching the pale blue, wrinkled sheets of the couch they lay on. Bad whines, although a small smile possessed his lips.**

**“Oh, come onnn! Bad, you’re such a scaredy cat,” he sighs dramatically, a hand rested against his forehead, “guess I’ll have to protect you, hmm?” Bad rolls his eyes and tugs at Skeppy’s leg, pleading for cuddles. He rests the back of his head on Skeppy’s thighs, and he can feel Skeppy’s fingers interlacing with his. Skeppy’s eyes close as he leans back on the comfort of their couch, letting out quiet, thin breaths.**

**Bad smirks.**

**“BOO!” Bad screams, jolting up from his resting position.**

**“AHHHH” Skeppy yelps, a look of pure shock in his eyes. Bad laughs ferociously, placing a hand over his mouth as he continued to giggle wildly. Skeppy mimics a ‘hrgnnn…’ noise that Bad likes to make.**

**“Who did you say is a scaredy cat, hmm?” Skeppy playfully tackles him with adumb smile, and they wrestle on the couch with cuddles. Bad holds him close in a hug, and Skeppy buries his face in Bad’s chest. He nuzzles him.**

**He nuzzles him.**

**Bad’s face heats up and he feels a tug at his stomach; it feels like flowers blooming, like he might explode from the silkiness of the petals pressing against him. Did that make sense? Probably not, but Bad was never good with words.**

**“Hey Bad?” Skeppy whispered softly, pressing his face into Bad’s neck.**

**Suddenly everything goes numb. He can see Skeppy’s lips moving, wording something he can’t quite grasp. His words were empty as the room around him dissolved into darkness, and as much as Bad tried to move, he couldn’t. Soon enough, the room swallowed him in darkness, and it was cold.**

**But now he was warm?**

“Bad!” 

Light filtered through the curtains hung above the windows of their college dorm, reaching Bad’s green eyes. He blinked. He faced the ceiling, as well as a bright eyed Skeppy hovering over him. 

“I was… having a good dream, Geppy- why did you wake meee…” he groaned in the boredom of reality.

“Uh huh… why were you whimpering in a good dream, then? What kind of dream are we talking?” Bad’s face flushes bright pink, and his stomach blooms a similar feeling to the one he felt in his dream. 

“Language your brain! Bad Skeppy!” Bad yelled, lightheartedly of course. He avoided Skeppy’s eyes and kept a whiny frown on his lips. Skeppy grins and reached for Bad’s hands, intertwining their fingers into a solid grasp, warmth spreading through his body like fire.

“Kinkyboyhalo!~” He cheers, holding both of Bad’s hands in the air, like some sort of celebration. Bad can’t help but crack a smile at his friend's silliness.

“You wish, Skeppy the weird!” He giggled, then deciding to hug Skeppy to the bed they sat on, cuddling his way into Skeppy’s chest. Skeppy blushed, now wearing a grin from ear to ear.

_It was kind like in his dream, except now it was real, and he was the one nuzzling Skeppy. There was a faint smell of laundry detergent and some cologne he couldn’t quite figure out. It was nice, though, because it smelt like home._

_There they were, swallowed in blankets on Skeppy’s bed, cuddling, with dumb grins on their faces. He could work on his studying later, he needed to chill for a bit, to relax._

“Love you, Bad…” 

  
“I love you too, Skeppy.”


End file.
